


Snowflakes and Magic

by mywildestdreamings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywildestdreamings/pseuds/mywildestdreamings
Summary: This was for a writing challenge on Tumblr and I had the prompt sledding.  It's a little angsty/fluffy holiday fun.  I hope you enjoy.  <3





	Snowflakes and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a writing challenge on Tumblr and I had the prompt sledding. It's a little angsty/fluffy holiday fun. I hope you enjoy. <3

“What’s got you down, doll?”

You looked up from your spot on the couch, where you were curled up with a mug of hot chocolate in your hands and a large fuzzy blanket over your legs. “Nothing, Buck. I’m fine.”

“Don’t look fine.” He plopped down next to you and pulled over some of the blanket for himself. “You look sad.”

Offering him a smile, you sipped at the beverage in your hands. “It’s nothing. Just get a little nostalgic this time of year.”

Bucky nodded and put his arm on the back of the couch, turning to face you more. He was always such an attentive friend. You had been close since you joined the team and he’d been teaching you how to use a lot of the weapons you had on hand. Being that you were highly intelligent, you could calculate angles for the best shots or how to get into a building with minimal casualties, but actually carrying out the shooting was hard at first. He was an excellent teacher and you were often hanging out together. Bucky even taught you hand to hand combat, ensuring that you could protect yourself in a fight. 

“Holidays are hard. You going to see your folks?”

You shook your head, putting your mug on the table in front of the couch. “No. They’re going to see my brother since he’s got the new baby.” Your parents were thrilled to be grandparents, but you’d had a falling out with your brother when you joined the Avengers. He didn’t agree with what they stood for, how they weren’t under any kind of government supervision, that they were lawless, as he said. It broke your heart. You loved your family and you had always loved your brother. Now you had a niece you would never see. Your mother was nice to share pictures but it just broke your heart further. She looked so sweet and all you wanted to do was hold her and tell her you’d do anything to protect her. But you weren’t allowed to see her.

Bucky knew about your family’s history. He tugged you close and hugged you for a moment. “Well, we’ll do something here. We could get a tree for your room and decorate it and make hot chocolate and stuff.”

“Never knew you were a Christmas fan.”

He shrugged against you. “It’s a good holiday if you celebrate it right. I remember good Christmases when my parents had money and spoiled us and others were things were tight. No matter what, it was my parents and my sister and I. We always had each other’s backs.”

It was a nice thought. For you, though, it was hard. That was how your family had been when you were growing up. You felt bitter, but Bucky was doing his best. You couldn’t fault him for how your life was, how your family behaved. With a sigh, you pulled back and slipped from beneath the blanket. “I’ll think about it. I’m torn between not wanting to do anything and ignore what day it is and just celebrating it with whoever is left at the compound.” Many team members had gone home for the holidays to spend it with family and friends. Natasha had gone home with Clint to spend it with her niece and nephews. Steve was spending it with Sharon and her family. Sam had family too. Tony took Pepper up to some mountain lodge and Thor had gone back to Asgard. So it left some of the newer team members and agents but you didn’t really socialize with them. Maybe you should but you weren’t about to start now when it would look like you were pathetic.

Standing, you grabbed your mug and gave Bucky a half-hearted smile. “I’m gonna go do some laundry and stuff. I’ll see you at dinner?”

“Yeah, doll. I’ll be there. My turn to cook, remember?”

You laughed. “Yeah, that’s a good point. Since it’s just the two of us, I didn’t know if you had a hot date or something.”

“You know you’re the only woman for me.”

Rolling your eyes, you departed the room, completely missing the look he threw your way.

 

 

Something smelt amazing. You had mostly forgotten dinner when you were doing laundry. Between loads, you tidied up your suite before curling up on the couch in your living room with a book. It was a gift from Wanda, who had wanted to be alone for the holiday, though she hadn’t argued when Vision offered to accompany her to wherever she had hidden herself away. Some cheesy romance about a dog walker and a doctor in New York City during Christmas time. As much as you wanted to scoff at the tropes of the book, you were sucked in. 

The scent of Italian food wafted to your nose and your stomach rumbled. How long ago had you eaten? Tucking your bookmark between the pages, you got up and grabbed a sweater before making your way to the common room. Whatever he was making smelt divine. 

Bucky had his back to you as you entered the kitchen. He was busy, moving around the stove and checking things, tasting, humming in approval. You decided to hop up on the center island and watch, legs crossed. 

“Holy shit, doll!”

Laughter rang out through the room as you realized how badly you’d scared him. “Sorry,” you said through giggles. 

“Yeah, right.” He looked grumpy and you couldn’t help but laugh harder. “Oh, come on, now. Stop laughing.” But it just made you laugh harder. Bucky narrowed his eyes at you and put the spoon he’d been using to stir down. The only way to describe what he did next was to call it a prowl. He prowled towards you and you stopped laughing. Your breath caught in your throat. He drug his hands into your sides, tickling you and making you laugh again. But Bucky didn’t stop, not until there were tears in your eyes and it was hard to catch your breath.

“Stop,” you cried, trying to squirm away from him. He was too strong and you couldn’t fight him when you could barely breathe. “Please!”

“Oh, sure. Now you want mercy.” But he was laughing. Bucky eventually let up and moved back to the stove.

It left you to catch your breath. You knew your cheeks were hot and you wiped the moisture from your eyes. “You’re such an ass.”

“You scared me.”

“You’re a freaking assassin!”

“And you managed to sneak up on me.” He glanced over his shoulder at you. “Suppose you should be proud of yourself.”

You rolled your eyes. “You were distracted. Doesn’t count.” Pushing yourself off the counter, you moved to stand by his side and tried to peer into the pot he was stirring. “Whatcha making?”

“My mom’s chicken cacciatore. We had some good vegetables and my mom always said to use what you have on hand for this.”

“It smells incredible.”

He lifted a spoon from the dish and held it out for you to try. You blew on it before accepting the taste. “What do you think?” He looked at you, waiting for your response.

“I had no idea you could cook like this, Bucky!” You licked your lips and grinned. “Seriously. I know when its your turn to cook, you always make good things but this is beyond amazing.”

Bucky laughed. “Its easier to make this for a smaller group. My mom had all these amazing recipes and it’s nice to get to make them for people who appreciate it.”

“I’m definitely appreciating this meal. Can I help with anything?”

Dinner was simple. Bucky had made some garlic bread to go with the cacciatore and you sat next to each other. Though it was only the two of you, it felt like a family atmosphere. He asked you about growing up and while you had been sad talking about Christmas earlier, you were animated and excited to share your memories of sledding with your family and drinking hot chocolate after in front of the fire. By the time you went to bed, you were feeling a million times better about the holidays. And Bucky had an idea.

 

 

You stretched under your covers. It was chillier than you had expected it to be. When you poked your head out from under the blanket, you noticed that the light from outside was brighter than normal. Squinting, you looked at your clock and saw that it wasn’t that late in the day. You got up and went to the window to discover that the compound was covered in a layer of snow. Letting out a squeal, you rushed to get dressed, layering thick leggings and warm socks with your favorite boots and thick sweater. You bounded out your door and right into Bucky.

“Slow down, doll!”

“Bucky, it snowed!”

He laughed. “I noticed.” That was when you noticed that he was dressed for the outdoors too. “Thought maybe we could go sledding.”

“Yeah?” You couldn’t help but bounce in front of him. “We should definitely do that and then I’ll make hot chocolate.”

“After, I thought we could decorate the tree I got.”

“You got a tree?!”

“Wanted to make sure you had a good Christmas. Don’t have a ton of ornaments but there are lights and we could make paper snowflakes or something.”

He completely surprised you, more than you had when he was in the kitchen last night. You weren’t sure if you should hug him or kiss him for being so thoughtful. Kissing him was a thought you had entertained before but you were friends. It wasn’t like that.

You added your jacket and your hat and gloves before bounding out into the snow, tugging Bucky along after you. He just laughed as you turned your face up to the falling flakes to try to catch them on your tongue. 

“You did not look this happy yesterday, Y/N.”

“It wasn’t snowing yesterday. I didn’t think it was cold enough to snow.”

“I felt a little something on the wind when I went for my morning run.” 

There was something mischievous in his eyes but you chose to ignore it. To you, it was a Christmas miracle. Where Bucky had found a sled, you’d never know, but he had stashed it by the door. He carried up to the biggest hill for you and you were so happy to be in the snow. It made you forget that you weren’t going to see family this year, that your brother despised what you stood for, what you loved to do. 

“You ready?” he asked as he set the sled down. 

“Definitely.” You sat and scooted forward. “You’re coming right?”

“You think that’s a good idea?”

“It’s half the fun of sledding!” you exclaimed. “Come on, Buck.” You pat the spot behind you and he shook his head as he sat behind you. “Okay, put your feet here by mine and hang on to me.” With his arms around you and him snuggled against your back, you could feel the warmth of him even through the layers of clothing. He was like a walking space heater.

You let out a whoop of joy as you flew down the hill at top speed. It was a thrill unlike any other. For you, dangerous missions were one thing, but sledding? That was pure joy. You could hear Bucky laughing behind you. Seemed you weren’t the only person enjoying themselves.

At a certain point, you lost track of how many runs you had made down the hill. The snow seemed to fill in after every run and you knew this wasn’t an ordinary snow. Since Bucky was unconcerned, you let it go in favor or having fun. You took turns on who was in the front, but since Bucky was much heavier, you went faster when he was in the front. It became your favorite way to go down the hill, with your arms around him and him laughing and hollering with you. 

This time, you tumbled into the snow before the sled could reach the end of the run. “Doll! You okay?”

You brushed snow out of your face, laughing. “I’m fine. That was fantastic!”

Chuckling, Bucky plopped down beside you. “Never seen you this happy.”

“I’m always happy with you, Bucky.”

It seemed he was debating something but, the next moment, he’d decided. His lips were pressed against yours. For an instant, you forgot how to breathe. His hand cupped your face and you sunk into it. You reached up to run your hand through his snow-dampened strands, keeping him close to you. 

This was perfect and you smiled as he pulled back to look down at you. “Guess that was okay for you.”

You couldn’t help your giggle. “You could say that.” Leaning up, you kissed him again, far briefer. Laying in the snow with Bucky leaning over you was one of the best things you’d experienced. “So how did you make it snow like this?”

“Called in a favor.”

“With?”

“Loki.”

“Remind me to thank him later.”

Bucky leaned in and caught your mouth, this kiss deeper, slower, pulling a moan from your throat as your lips parted against his. He nuzzled your nose when he pulled back. “He’s requested you make some of your shortbread cookies as a payment.” You threw you head back and laughed, captivated by the magic of the moment. “Maybe we should head inside?”

“Only if we decorate before we get to making out in front of the fireplace.”

“Done.”


End file.
